


Baby, You're My Open Road

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper



Series: This is What We Live For [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Finn (Star Wars), Coming of Age, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Frank Discussion of Menstruation, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Music, Nothing is weird for Finn, POV Rey (Star Wars), Past Abuse, Song: What We Live For (American Authors), Space Mom Leia Organa, Teen Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tumblr: finnreyfridays, Worldbuilding, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper
Summary: What happens when Finn and Rey begin a new life?
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa & Rey
Series: This is What We Live For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741615
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Baby, You're My Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I am really excited to do this new AU Series. For those of you that are new here, Hi! And for returning readers: I promise I will work on the Rey-write again eventually. I'm just taking a hiatus for the moment. Now, as for this work, the warnings are covered in the tags. If you feel this is incomplete, I did that on purpose. I need to keep the AU going don't I? Now, I hope you guys enjoy this, and please leave a review if you like!

* * *

**Rey pov:**

**_Let's Run Away._ **

The text from Finn lights up my phone screen late one night. It's just me in the house; Unkar's shadow has likely long since crossed the threshold of one of those seedy bars he frequents. Or, well, _is still allowed_ to frequent. I am grateful for the nights he goes out, it's less of his wrath I have to endure, even if only temporarily. Even when he comes home so drunk that I have to bathe him and put him to sleep the way a mother would her infant. 

I look at the text, not quite sure how to respond. A million responses flash through my mind from _How soon can we leave?_ to _How_ can _we leave?_

So, I respond with sarcasm. 

_**And where do you propose we run away to?** _

Finn's message bubble shows up, the three dots within indicating that he is typing. Scenarios continue popping up in my head and ways that Finn and I could possibly run away. We're graduating in 1 month, and we both have jobs at the local record store--it's not so simple to run away tomorrow. 

_**You know where.**_

Deep down, I do. When Finn and I first met in fifth grade, he talked all about the different foster homes he had been to. Finn and I were both foster kids, and we immediately bonded over that. Currently, he lives in a crappy foster placement that's crappy for the opposite reason mine is crappy. Where mine is crappy because I basically take care of a morbidly obese, alcoholic, physically abusive child, Finn's is crappy from the over-structuring of everything. Phasma, his foster mom, plans everything from the moment he wakes up to the moment he goes to bed. However, in a small act of rebellion, every night Finn manages to talk to me. 

**_Naboo?_ **

Naboo would be a dream, based on what Finn tells me. It's the total opposite of dry, dead Jakku. But still, another question comes up in my mind--Where will we live? Or, well, scratch that. Two questions. The second is _Where will we work?_ Finn responds before I can double-text these questions. 

_**Where else? I even found a small house to live in. It's two bedrooms, and it's on the outskirts of town. It'll be $600 a month, but we can make it work.** _

Finn sends me a link, and when I open it, my heart soars. The house is adorable, and yes, it does need work, but it's definitely better than this. 

**_You have my attention. How are we going to work though?_ **

I eagerly await Finn's response now, now that I know that we at least have shelter. I have enough money saved to at least have us made on gas and first month's groceries. 

_**I don't know about you, but I think that my new job at Skywalker Press will help.** _

_**Oh my God! You got the job for real?** _

I stifle a squeal in excitement for Finn. He has always wanted to be a writer, and now he was one step closer. As for me, that's where some of the appeal of Naboo comes from. I've always wanted to study their native orca populations, but I never thought it would be possible.

_**I got it for real, peanut.** _

_**That's amazing!** _I reply in excitement, and then say, _**So are we finishing at Jakku High or..?**_

Finn's grey message bubble comes up, indicative of a longer response. Then, it comes up for real this time. 

_**As much as I'd like to say no, we need to finish. But it's only 1 month more dealing with those idiots. Besides, we're graduating with academic honors, we may as well finish. And it'll be easier to quit our jobs after graduation.** _

I sigh, knowing he's right. But then the giddiness wells up in my chest once again. 

_**We're gonna do this.** _

Before Finn responds, I can practically see his grin on the other end. 

_**Yes we are, peanut.** _

* * *

The next Monday at school, Finn and I sit at a booth at the far side of the cafeteria as always. I am looking madly for a job; It is only 21 days until graduation. We're currently chowing down on the school food that we get free ("foster care perks," Finn calls them,) and it's a struggle. 

"Rey?" 

"Yes, peanut?" I reply, stopping on a job at the local rescue. 

"Are you sure you want to run away together?" He asks, apprehension coloring his tone. 

I look up, and try to stop the simultaneous quickening and slowing of my heart. _Listen to Finn now, feelings later._ "Of course I do!" I reply enthusiastically. "What would make you think that I didn't?" 

"I--Well, I don't want to seem like I'm taking advantage of you. I know that--" Finn cuts himself off before we have to talk about Ben again. 

You're probably wondering who Ben is. Well, Ben is my crazy and abusive almost-ex. For nine months of what I can only describe as being one of my ideas of what Hell is like, he had me directly under his thumb. But to the outside world, we seemed perfectly happy. My, how illusions can fade. However, that is a discussion for another time. 

"Ben is not going to haunt this decision, peanut." I say in a tone that I hope brokers no argument. Thankfully, Finn bites his lip, effectively subdued. Then, he reaches his hand onto the table, and I gladly take it, grateful for the affection. Finn has always been the more tactile of the two of us, and he somehow always knows when I need affection. 

"If you're sure." Finn says. 

I feel my stomach cramp up when I go to take another bite of my school's impression of lasagna. I try to hide my discomfort as I swallow, but it is not enough to fool Finn. 

"Are you okay?" He asks. His eyes are so earnest, and I can't stand to lie to him. 

"I'm okay," I begin, only half-lying. "Just cramping a little bit." Finn raises an eyebrow, but takes a bite of his lasagna before speaking again. 

"Have you started?" He asks. I shake my head, blushing involuntarily. No matter how long Finn and I have been friends, it still doesn't keep me from feeling slight shame when he talks so openly about so much. 

"It's been a hot minute," I mumble. Finn gives me a worried glance, and then I take my last gulp of water to distract myself from speaking again. 

"Rey," Finn says. "You don't have to hide those things from me. Nothing is weird for me." 

I nod, and then say, "It's been cramping a lot lately, and I honestly don't know why." 

Finn nods, and then replies, "I may not be a genius in this department, but that can't be healthy."

"I can't do anything about it right now Finn!" I reply, still slightly embarrassed. 

Finn sighs, and then says, "I know. But the moment we can afford it, you need to." 

I look down and say, "It's probably nothing. A lot of people most likely go through it and it's not a sign of anything." 

Finn lets the subject drop, rerouting the conversation by asking, "Any luck with the job hunting?" 

"Not as of right now," I begin. Then I see the perfect job listing. "Well, I lied." 

"What is it?" Finn asks. 

"I found a job tagging and doing ID photos of orca off the coast of Naboo." I reply with a grin. 

Finn laughs giddily and says, "Well apply for it! Get it before someone else does!" 

I laugh, and immediately apply from my phone, even as the cramping persists just over my hips. 

* * *

"Rey?" Finn asks one Wednesday night. 

"Hm?" 

"Why won't you admit when you're in pain?" Finn asks. 

I know Finn can practically _hear_ me tense up over the phone. It is once again just me in the house; Unkar got a job (somehow) driving a truck. He's been gone for the last two days. "What do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean," Finn says. "With everything. Ben, injuries, everything." 

I take a deep breath, knowing the answer deep down. "I'm afraid," I simply reply. "The last time I opened up to anyone.. that 'anyone' was Ben. And, well, we saw how good that turned out." I bite my lip, not able to subdue the thick lump in my throat. 

"Rey," Finn breathes out. "You know I won't hurt you like that. What Ben did to you was bona-fide emotional and psychological abuse." 

A tear drips out of my eye. "Others have had it worse. I'm not the only one who's had their crush go wrong." 

Finn snorts over the phone. "You're selling your trauma short again. _Stop._ Pain is not a contest." 

I laugh, and roll my eyes. "Thanks, peanut. I needed that." 

"No problem, sunshine. Have you heard anything back from Organa-Amidala Research Institute?" Finn replies. 

"Not yet," I reply. "I'll give it another day before I call." 

Finn hums an affirmative sound in the back of his throat. "Not much longer," He says. "We leave graduation night. You ready?" 

I feel a grin sprout on my face. "Yes. Have you put in your two-weeks notice yet?" 

"Yep. Have you?" 

I hum the affirmative. "14 days." 

"It's thirteen, now." Finn says. 

"Seriously?" I look at my watch. _3:13 AM._ "It really is, isn't it?"

"Mhmm. I'm not even tired," Finn says. I roll over onto my side.

"Is that so?" I retort. "Then I'll stay up with you 'til you're tired."

Finn laughs. "And that's why we're friends."

I grin, but feel the familiar tugging on my heart. I know what the "tugging" is. _You want more,_ I think to myself. My stomach ties into a knot, and this time I know it's not the cramping Finn seems so comfortable discussing with me. "Finn?" I whisper across the line. 

"Yes, sunshine?" 

I feel my heart beating-no, pounding in my chest. I need to tell him now, before my 3 AM courage runs out. "I need to tell you something." I've always known it, too. I've always felt it, deep down, even if I didn't admit it to myself. It was always (Blank) _now, feelings later._ But now, _now_ is my chance to put _feelings now._

"I'm listening," Finn says patiently. "You know you can tell me anything." 

"I think I'm in love with you." I breathe out. 

There is silence over the line as I hear Finn's breathing--or my own, I'm not sure. "Really?" 

"Yeah," I say, anxiety involuntarily coloring my voice. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but--"

"Rey," Finn says calmly, effectively cutting me off. "I'm _ecstatic_ you feel that way. Because, truthfully, I do too."

I laugh, glad to have that off my chest. "You do?" I ask, my voice involuntarily rising. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, _of course,_ I'm sure sunshine." Finn says, laughing with giddiness of his own. 

I grin so widely it threatens to split my face. "Okay, now I'm _never_ going to go to sleep." 

"Me neither, peanut." Finn says. 

* * *

"It's our last day," Finn says on our last Friday. "Our last last day!" 

I nod, far too excited to even try and contain myself at this point. "I don't have to see him anymore," I whisper, tears threatening to spill. "I'm done." 

"We're done." Finn says. 

"Are you sure we can't just leave tonight?" I ask, mildly impatient at this point. I had my phone interview with Organa-Amidala Research Institute last night, and I'm still awaiting word for my in-person interview. Finn assuredly has his job in Naboo, and we both have one final paycheck coming to us by mail tomorrow. 

"I'm sure, sunshine," Finn says. "It's only five more days until graduation. And even then, we're spending them at home." 

I nod, and then sigh thinking of Finn's foster home. "Are you sure you can't just crash at my house? Unkar should be gone on another bender this weekend before he heads off on another job." 

Finn smiles, and then says, "Unless Phasma goes on one of her 'business trips,' it's out of the question." 

I sigh, and then reply, "I know. But you don't have to live like that for much longer." 

"Nope." 

I smile, and reach for Finn's hand. Since our impromptu 3 AM declarations of love last Wednesday, we've gotten more affectionate than usual. Thankfully, Finn has understood when I don't need to be touched, and for that I am eternally grateful. Now, if only I could get him out on a date. 

We walk to the bleachers in the gym, and wait for our principal to walk up and begin telling us the graduation rules. I grip Finn's hand as we sit and eagerly await getting to sit in our chairs--the chairs we are going to graduate in. I zone out while the principal is talking because I already know the etiquette rules. _No capris under the cap and gown, no Chacos, no..._ I have to fight the urge to fall asleep. 

Finally, we're all ushered into our proper lines, and Finn stands right behind me. I clasp my hands behind my back, trying to hide the fact that I'm wringing them. Finn puts one of his hands on my joined ones, effectively calming me. I use it as an anchor, the same way graduation practice is an anchor, to remind me that I'm almost done. Five more days. Five more days of small town ~~hell~~ purgatory. 

* * *

Graduation day comes quicker than expected, and I'm driving there alone, as Unkar is passed out--hungover. I pull up the school 15 minutes early, just in enough time to meet Finn. 

"Hi peanut!" I say, crashing into his waiting arms. He picks me up and spins me a bit, and I feel excitement coursing through me.

"It's time," Finn whispers. He pecks me on the cheek, and I blush furiously. "We leave at 10." 

I grin. Tonight is the night.

* * *

_**Are you ready?** _

I get the text from Finn at 9:30. I'm packing my final bag of earthly possessions under Unkar Plutt's care. Everything could fit into four bags. My life, for the last 14 years, could fit into four bags. I'm so ready to leave, anticipation curls in the pit of my stomach. 

_Goodbye Plutt, Goodbye Ben, Goodbye High School, Goodbye Record Store, Goodbye Jakku._ I'm not gonna lie, leaving behind everything is slightly anxiety-inducing, but it's everything I've dreamed of since I was thirteen. My phone begins to buzz again, and I look down, puzzled. Seeing that it's Amidala-Organa Research Institute, I immediately put the pieces together that it's only 5:30 over there, right when the receptionist is tying up loose ends. "Hello?" I answer eloquently. 

"Is this Rey Niima?" A woman softly asks over the phone. 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Yes, this is Jyn Erso, I'm over hiring and research. I wanted to speak to you concerning an in-person interview?" I can hear the smile in her voice. 

"Yes ma'am, Give me just one second." I reply. 

"That'll be just fine," She says kindly, with slight amusement coloring her voice. 

I take the phone away from my ear long enough to squeal as quietly as I can. _I got the interview!! I'm so close!_ "Okay, what kind of information regarding the interview?" 

I can hear a slight chuckle as the woman called Jyn says, "Well, as you could probably decipher, you've gotten the in-person interview. We would like to interview as soon as possible, so how does this Monday sound?" 

I internally squeal once again as I reply, "Monday sounds fantastic. What time should I be in?" 

"I think we should try for 9 AM, that way you can go about your day after the interview." 

"That sounds great. Thank you so much!" I reply.

"It's no problem. Now, as I understand it, you're a few hours ahead of us, so I'm going to let you go. Have a nice evening."

"You too," I reply with a grin. I end the call, and don't try to stop myself from jumping up and down this time. I've nearly got the job. I'm so close. I see the headlights of Finn's car in my front yard, and I can't find it in me to tamp down the excitement. Grabbing my bags, I run down the stairs, and bound out the front door, not looking back.   
  


* * *

When we get to Naboo, Finn and I stay in a cheap motel. It’s early Saturday morning, 2 AM, I think. We don’t close on the house until Tuesday, which means we’ve found our temporary home in a two-bed Days Inn. I have yet to tell him about the interview on Monday, too focused on the road ahead. Both literally and figuratively.   
  
When Finn and I wake up later that Saturday, it’s 10 AM. We turn to each other, grinning like idiots. “I can’t believe we’re doing this,” I say in disbelief. “I thought I dreamed it all.”   
  


Finn laughs, and then replies, “Believe it, sister. Because it’s real.”   
  


I grin even wider now, and then I climb out of bed, walking over to my suitcase full of ‘normal’ clothes. “Did I tell you I got the interview?”   
  


This makes Finn sit bolt upright. “Seriously? That’s awesome peanut!”   
  


I blush and reply, “Thank you. I found out last night.”   
  


“Why didn’t you say something?! We would’ve stopped for some celebratory 1 AM ice cream!” Finn says. I laugh, and feel my ears heat up. 

“Ehh. I interview on Monday!” I add the last part quickly.   
  


“That’s great news! And news we need to celebrate,” Finn says, getting out of bed now. “By heading to Denny’s.”   
  


I laugh and reply, “Are you sure?”   
  


“Of course I’m sure! Get your skinny butt dressed and let’s go!”   
  


I fake sigh, and rely, “Alright alright. Don’t rush me!” I pick out an outfit quickly before slipping into the adjoined bathroom. First morning of my new life... I could get used to this. 

* * *

"Are you here for your interview?" A friendly-looking receptionist asks me from across her desk. I nod, nerves overtaking my voice. I am clutching my resume in a vice grip as the receptionist nods, rising from her seat and saying, "Follow me. Mrs. Organa-Solo knows to expect you." 

I nod, the nerves building in my stomach. If I do well on this interview, I can earn my keep to live with Finn. The receptionist knocks on the door and I hear an indistinct, "Come in, Lyra." 

I walk in behind the receptionist to find a short woman sitting behind a desk accentuated with various orca knickknacks and paintings; The whole office is like this. "Please, sit down," The woman says. I offer my hand, which she shakes as I hear the office door click shut. "My name is Leia, please call me that." I grin and pull up the chair. "Now, before we start, do you want anything to drink? I have a minifridge under my desk." 

"Water, please." I reply, surprised my voice is working. Somehow, Leia exudes calm, smothering my anxiety. 

Leia nods, and then says, "And don't forget to breathe between now and when we start. And after." 

I chuckle despite myself. _I can do this._

* * *

"Okay, when can you start?" Leia asks me more than an hour later. 

"Wait, really?" I ask.

"Yes, really. You're more than qualified. Now, how soon can you come in?" Leia asks. 

"Does Wednesday work?" 

Leia smiles. "Of course Wednesday works. I'll be in touch with details about your benefits and things of that nature." 

I nod, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you so much!" 

"You're very welcome. Now, go celebrate." Leia says. 

I stand, moving to shake Leia's hand. Then, I walk away, leaving out of the building into the sunny day. Finn is waiting in the driver's seat of the car, and he has a hopeful look when I get into the passenger's seat. 

"Well?" He asks. 

"I got the job!" I reply excitedly. Finn whoops in excitement, and I grab his hand. We lace our fingers together and I lean on his shoulder. 

"We're making our way," Finn says, laying his head on mine. "We never needed them, sunshine." 

"We need each other though." 

"We definitely need each other," Finn begins. I hear him take a shuddering breath. "Which is why I want to ask if we could be more?" 

I look at Finn. There is an earnest look in his eyes, so I know he is not joking. "I'd--I'd love that." 

Finn smiles so widely I think it will split his face open. "You would?" 

I nod. "I absolutely would." 

Finn laughs giddily. "I could kiss you right now!" 

"Why don't you?" I ask. Finn smirks, and then he crashes his lips to mine. Warmth courses through me all at once as I feel his lips on mine, and time slows down to a standstill. It is just us. Us and our new life. 

Begrudgingly, we break the kiss, and look at each other for a moment in meaningful silence. It's as if I'm seeing Finn for the first time. I'm seeing him as my boyfriend. 

"Are you ready?" I ask. 

"Definitely. Let's go."


End file.
